Strays
by Kithren
Summary: Stray ideas and really short stories that have made it out of my 'Odd/Junk Stories' folder and onto FF. Net. AKA, I have writers block and this is my solution, post more stories! Please read the notes inside for more clarification if you decide to read.
1. Chapter 1

This is titled 'Strays' because this consists of nothing but stray little idea's and parts of thoughts that had to go somewhere…

This is just one of those stupid little things when you listen to random music and write whatever comes to mind. I did it with the fallowing rules;

You are not allowed to stop writing until the music stops, you stop writing the second the song ends. You are not allowed to go back and change anything, but you can make small edits (like spelling…and completing a thought).

The first time that I had done this, it helped me with my writers block… which is what is bothering my right now, besides life…

So, I thought I'd post and share the junk that has come out of my head…

The first short story like _thing _will look familiar, though it is the unchanged version….Also don't be surprised if I use any of these for a story idea…

**Pairings** (for the ones that would apply) is of course Tyki x FemAllen (Ellen). One reference to other Pairings like Kanda x FemAllen and Lavi x FemAllen also at the end…

**Warning: **spelling and grammar, blood and sex, dark stuff... So on and so on… references to my two stories 'Secrets' and 'The Joker, The Jack, and the King' and some that have _nothing_ to do with them…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Get out Alive by Three Days Grace)<strong>

Mana and Neah Walker

* * *

><p>They ran, ran as fast as they could. Angry voices called from behind them, but still they ran. Their hearts pounding in their chests, and lungs burning from the cold night air. They had no place to run to, no were to turn.<p>

His little brother was starting to show his fatigue, the pain from the stigmata becoming worse, but Mana held his wrist and continued to pull him along behind him. Their feet hitting the ground as they fled…

They only had each other…

* * *

><p><strong>(How You Remind Me by Nickelback<strong>)

Tyki and Ellen

* * *

><p>His dark gray hands ran across her skin, leaving a burning trail of red in their wake. The blood of the humans that he had just slaughtered staining her white skin. His gold eyes burning with lust and desire as they watched her lay and twist under him.<p>

Her silver eyes would not look away from his gold. She wanted this, but she was oh so afraid.

"Surrender, it will all be over soon." he whispered, and her silver eyes closed and a moan passed her stained red lips.

* * *

><p><strong>(I think I love you by Kaci)<strong>

Tyki and Ellen

* * *

><p>He watched her from the shadows. His gold eyes narrowed and his breathing even. His heart beat a calm rhythm in his chest as he watched her. She had that effect on him, just the sight of her would calm the blood lust in his veins.<p>

That was until he saw any other man approach her or touch her. He was obsessed with her. His blood would sing with the need to rend any who would get as close to her as he had.

She was his and he would kill any who tried to get to close to her. His forbidden fruit.

* * *

><p><strong>(So Close by Jon McLaughin)<strong>

Tyki and Ellen

* * *

><p>His lips ghosted across that pale white skin, sliding and raising goosebumps in their wake. His dark skin a frightening contrast to hers. Ellen Walker was like a ghost, a ghost that would forever haunt him, he knew. But right now she was <em>his <em>as much as she could ever be. Her soft hands rose and slid over his bare muscled back and Tyki fought back a shudder.

For this moment she was his. In this dark room, far from the ballroom where he had first seen her sense she beat him in that poker game. She hadn't recognized him and that was fine, when she saw him next he would be in his Noah form and then she would know the truth.

This woman of white was his as he held her fragile and petite body close in this moment of pleasure. Their bodies moving together in sin.

Her head thrown back and her lips parted, his brown eyes watched in rapt fascination. She would be his for just this moment, his and no one else's. For this small moment of time, he would have what he could never have again.

This was as close as he would ever get to his Eden…

* * *

><p><strong>(Lost then Found by Leona Lewis)<strong>

Tyki and Ellen from the new chapters…

* * *

><p>She floated before him, in the sphere of protection made by Fo. His hand outstretched, his lips pulled into a wide and alluring smirk. It spoke of danger and power and for all rights she should be <em>afraid<em>, but then she could never truly fear him. "It looks like you made your decision girl." he spoke in that smooth voice of his.

She could hear Fo calling her an idiot, that things were not all that easy, that there was still a way to save every one… but she was no longer listening.

"Come, don't irritate the Earl any further." He added, his gold eyes burning into her silver. She heard what he wanted to say, what he _meant_ to say,

"_Don't make me wait any longer…"_

Fo spoke again, and his hand rose. Power flashed bright and yet she couldn't look away. He was then moving forwarded and reaching out, the Noah taking her by the wrist. _"I've waited long enough." _his burning golden eyes said and Ellen couldn't look away as he pulled her to him. His other arm sliding around her waist.

"You are mine…"

* * *

><p><strong>(The Art Of Losing by American Hi-Fi)<strong>

Tyki and Ellen

* * *

><p>Losing didn't sit well with him. Tyki hated losing. He glared at the girl and the younger male that she was with. Her smile shinning and bright as she looked at him. Yes, Tyki didn't take losing well.<p>

He would not take this laying down. He would not lose for long. Yes, Tyki didn't like to lose, but he was not going to let the fact that she liked this other man stop him from winning the war over Ellen Walkers heart.

* * *

><p><strong>(Burn It to the Ground by Nickelback)<strong>

Nicholas Mikk

* * *

><p>He watched with his dark gray eyes. The young man watched the <em>Humans<em> struggle and fight his family. He remembered being told that they were once his mothers _friends_. That his mother used to be one of them.

An Exorcist.

He couldn't see it, why would his mother ever allow herself to be used by these humans? His anger rose in his heart, he would hate them forever, he would never forgive them for hurting his mother.

Because her silver eyes still looked at these humans with pain and sadness…

And he would ever forgive anyone who hurt her, not _anyone_.

He would kill them, that's if his father didn't kill them first.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sanctuary by Hikaru Utada)<strong>

The Mikk family

* * *

><p>His young gray eyes looked at the flowers before him. The small boy taking his time picking just the right one. His father stood behind him, a smirk adorning his darker features. The small boy finally reached forward and picked a red rose bud, turned and showed it to his father.<p>

His father smiled wider and kneeled down to inspect the flower. "Is that the right one?" He asked his son in a amused voice. The little boy smiled and nodded his head. His father chuckled and lifted him up into his arms.

They paid for the rose bud and left the small flower stand. "Lets go and give it to your mother, shall we?" Small Nicholas giggled happily, his smalls hands holding the flower to his chest.

Tyki just smiled, his light brown eyes fell on his waiting wife. Allen smiled softly at them, her smile widening when Tyki put their son down and the small two year old ran to her, flower in hand and wide smile. She bent over and excepted the rose and a kiss on the cheek, before she turned loving silver eyes to look at her grinning husband.

"Happy birthday darling." He whispered, and Allen smiled. Her life couldn't be any more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>(Obsession by Animotion)<strong>

Tyki and Ellen

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since he had seen her, it had been almost a full year. Tyki Mikk had waited and had found it odd in the begging, for her to be suddenly absence from the battle field.<p>

But then he didn't really care, one less Exorcist to have to deal with. Human women didn't have a place on the battle field, because that would mean that Tyki would have to kill them. Tyki Mikk _hated _killing women.

Though, he would kill anyone that got in his way…

Ellen Walker was the first that he had ever _enjoyed _killing, maybe that was because she just wouldn't _stay _dead, or the beautiful _rage _that he had seen within her stunning silver eyes.

He had _enjoyed _watching that gorgeous creature scream and writhe as he ripped her left arm from her. The smell of blood and death was thick in the air, the thrill of the kill still burning within his veins from killing the one Suman Dark.

His senses heightened and focused as he crushed the Innocence, a wicked _drive _consuming him when he turned his golden eyes back to the oh so helpless human female…

She had gone silent and that wouldn't due, he wanted to hear _more_, he needed to hear her _scream_- _beg!_

And oh, he had heard _plenty _before he had left her there, in that small clearing. Her begging for him to just kill her, followed by her poorly concealed little moans of pleasure…

His blood would _boil _with just the thought and memory- suddenly there was no other woman that could ease that _craving _of his. Tyki Mikk couldn't forget how sweet it had been to have her, to take her-

It had been ten months since he had last seen the great thorn in the Earl's side, _Ellen Walker_.

And that _Would. Not. Do._

He entered the newly built stone building, the place that he knew that he could find her. It had been almost frighteningly easy. It had been so utterly tempting to slaughter all the of the pathetically weak humans as they slept…

But he had a goal, so he left them be and slipped through the wall that stood between him and his _obsession_.

She lay in her bed and on her side, the bed sheet only pulled up to a pale hip. Her silver eyes were closed and her full pink lips were parted, soft little breathes told him that she was fast asleep. Her pale skin only covered by a thin white night shirt that was so thin, that it was almost see through.

That _drive _to have her spiked and Tyki Mikk took a few silent steps further into the dark room. It was then that something off in the corner of the room caught his eye, the man paused and turned to get a better look.

His eyes narrowed and Tyki frowned deeply, the Noah changing direction and slowly approaching the _thing_ that had gotten his attention…

The Noah of Pleasure came to a stop before the white bassinet. His face now a blank mask of indifference, though the moment the soft blue blankets within the cradle _moved_- a dark look twisted upon his face.

His right hand rose, his gold eyes narrowing and his blood lust sang within his veins. Tyki reached forward and pulled back to blankets, the man wanting to know this _things _lineage.

Would _it_ have _red hair_? Or _Asian _features?

He felt _betrayed_, he felt _rage _and_ jealousy _boiling and rising. The dark look in his eyes deepening as he pulled back the blankets so he could see _who _he would be killing quite gruesomely-

The Noah became still as he finally got a look at the sleeping infant within the white bassinet…

Then a wickedly wide smile stretched his lips across his dark grey face, Tyki's gold eyes narrowing in thrilled glee. "Why hello there," He breathed out, the sound of his voice just barely above a whisper, Tyki didn't want to be waking the boy's mother just yet after all. "You look just like your papa, how splendid.~"

* * *

><p><strong>~~END~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Wow… I just realized that I got quit the bit down for that last one….<p>

Poor Tyki-pon, I seem to like making you out to be a _perverted bastard_...

Yeah, anyway thank you for reading… sorry if I wasted your time… but I had the urge to post something now that FF. Net is allowing it…

…Ok, so I'm off to go write more… hopefully my writers block will go away soon and I can update my accrual stories… HOPEFULLY I will have a chapter of at least _one _of my stories done and posted sometime next week… or this weekend…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

For the first two stories see the first chapter for explanation.

The others are just little cuts from other stories and rough draft first chapters to stories I might one day write.

….I decided that I would post more for Stray's because nothing for Tyki/Allen has been posted for a day or two and that is just wrong, besides "The One I Long for" by AnimeGirl124 that was updated on Thursday... I love the new chapter by the way! : )

…. So since I don't have any chapters for any of my other stories ready, I thought why not share/post more of my junk-thoughts!

Warning:

spelling and grammar, blood and sex, dark stuff... So on and so on… references to my two stories 'Secrets' and 'The Joker, The Jack, and the King' and some that have _nothing_ to do with them…

Disclaimer:

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Musician English Version by Samantha Baker… this can be found on you tube and is quite beautiful)<strong>

Ellen Walker giving birth to baby Nicholas (kind of goes with the last story of the first chapter… and Yes the baby in that stray idea was baby Nicholas)

* * *

><p>Pain flashed and burned along her nerves, the Mother Matron demanding for her to push. Ellen grit her teeth and fought to heed the older woman's words. Tears burned at her closed silver eyes and her pink lips twisting into a pained cry.<p>

"Your doing good Ellen, just one more push." The older grey haired woman whispered to her, her tone soft and meant to encourage. Though the woman's next words where barked out in a urgent voice for the other nurses to get ready…

Her pained silver eyes opened and stared at the white ceiling of the hospital wing of the Black Order.

She didn't want this, the last nine months had been _hell_. Ellen Walker couldn't do this, not alone, another wave of pain and Ellen fought not to whimper.

"Push Ellen!" The young woman shook her head and fought not to cry. "You have to push girl!" The Mother Matron hissed, this time Ellen obeyed the older woman's words. One more push and silence filled to room…

In that one moment fear clawed its way along her skin, dread and fear, hope and terror all ripped their way across her heart. Another second and the Mother Matron was barking out more orders…

Something was wrong.

Ellen fought to not let her tears brake loss from her white eyelashes, but her eyes remained on the ceiling.

Why did her heart hurt..?

A soft wail filled the silent room another long second later. The Mother Matron was then bringing her a buddle of blankets, Ellen turned her eyes from the ceiling to watch her. The young woman still trying to regain her strength…

The older woman made to hand her the wailing baby and Ellen couldn't refuse, because even if she had planned to give the baby up after she had given birth to it, because the Exorcist hadn't wanted this, the small wails were breaking her heart…

The baby fell silent the moment the young sixteen year old held it close to her body. Gray eyes opened and met her silver. Ellen's black fingers rose and gently brushed back the infant's curly dark brown hear.

Her silver eyes filling with wander instead of pain, the Exorcist would have thought that when she first lead eyes on this baby… _his baby_… that all she would see was that one moment when…

Ellen shook her head and smiled softly down at her child. Her heart ached with the fact that the infant in her arms looked so much like his father, but that ach didn't compare to the joy that was now glowing within her heart, now that she could hold this little life within her arms. "Hello, my little one…"

Ellen Walker had given birth to the child of her enemy, and while she hadn't wanted this…

She found she loved her son, her only _family_…

Her lips parted and a melody ghosted out oh so softly, her son's grey eyes sliding close in sleep.

"And so I watch my sweet boy fall fast asleep…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Dark Wings by Within Temptation)<strong>

Neah and Baby Ellen

* * *

><p>Blood stained the walls of old stone, but that didn't matter, nothing did. No nothing mattered but the wailing infant that laid in the crib that stood before him. His lips twisted into an even wider smile.<p>

Red stained hands reached forward and his smile widened, the young man leaning down and lifting the baby from the crib. Neah Walker's gold eyes narrowed as an amused chuckle escaped his throat. It had taken _months _to find this little angel…

"Hush little baby don't say a word, your papa is going to pay you a mocking bird..." he hummed out, just barely above a whisper.

This child may not be his flesh and blood, but Neah didn't care. She was the key to everything that he wanted. She would be the next Fourteenth, his daughter in every since of the word but by blood…

"And if that mocking bird doesn't sing…"

* * *

><p><strong>The next two are rough first chapters to stories that I might continue at some point….<strong>

**First up is a Reverse of "What lies Hidden" sort of… most things about that series of story's also apply to this one. Like my little idea that the Earl is really Mana Walker.**

**Though in this Tyki is the Exorcist and Ellen is the Noah.**

**This one is Titled: God's Clown**

**Summury: Tyki Mikk was just your everyday run of the mill Exorcist. Until he met her, the young woman that stole his heart. The Fourteenth was his temptation, his sin, she was awakening the monster within… Noah!Fem!Allen, Poker Pair, Tyki x Ellen**

* * *

><p><em>"This is our little secret. ~"<em>

This was his sin.

There was something about the taste of her skin, something about how her slender and petite frame pressed up against his larger and broader body. That lust and that endless hunger was twisting and burning within him. That _feeling_ of want was calling out to him, twisting and tempting him, and dear lord he couldn't seem to get enough of her.

_"Our dirty little secret. ~"_

Anytime she spoke the Exorcist could feel his blood surging with desire, he could feel this itching race across his skin to his finger tips, the feelings driving him to touch and to take.

His hands were moving like they had a mind of their own, touching that glowing pale white skin harder then necessary, touching the soft body that lay underneath him in needing and hard caresses. His right hand shaking as it traveled up a smooth bare leg and beneath black lace.

Their bodies flush against the other, their bodies moving together in sin.

That devouring _pleasure_ flashing and burning from all the points of contact of their skin, the pleasure traveling straight down to his length that was buried deep within her heat. That petite skimpily clothed body grinding against him, begging for him to speed up his thrusts.

_"Harder! Oh~ fuck me harder! ~"_

Dimly the Exorcist wondered if the young woman chose to wear such _indecent_ clothing just to provoke him. That tempting lily white skin was always barely covered, and the twenty six year old _couldn't_ believe that she was _really _allowed to run around in public wearing such clothing.

The thought that she allowed other men to see her dressed so provocatively awoke a possessive streak within him, one that until now, the Exorcist hadn't realized that he possessed.

The young woman was dressed in a white skirt; beneath the fabric of the skirt was a feathery black lace petticoat. The stark white skirt was barely covering _anything_, the material falling and brushing against the top of her pale thighs, and he was positive that it was even shorter then Lenalee's skirts.

The young woman was also wearing an equally white corset. The corset hugging her petite and slight frame perfectly; the soft flesh of her breasts straining against the white material with each breath the young woman took.

The corset was doing just as bad a job covering that lily white skin as her skirt.

Tyki Mikk shuddered as his mouth traveled from her sweet tasting lips to nip at her exposed throat, the Exorcist wanting _more_ of this beautiful young woman that lay beneath him, that was tempting him. He wanted her, needed to indulge himself within her.

Each time they did this, the more he craved it.

The Portuguese Exorcist _couldn't_ let her go.

Chin length white hair spilling out over the dark colored bed sheets, white locks of hair framing a young face, a pretty pink blush staining the pale cheeks. Light rose colored lips were pulled into a softly amused and pleasure filled smile, golden eyes fluttering open to meet his light brown.

Upon the young woman's brow lay seven stigmata crosses.

Marking her as his enemy.

A _Noah_.

But that only made the whole affair even more thrilling for her. A Noah laying within the bed of her enemy and luring him to sin, a beautifully blood stained devil tempting him to surrender to her seductive charm. It made him wander if she used this kind of _tactic _with the other Exorcist's that she had killed. Tyki wandered darkly if this was how she had gotten Suman Dark to betray the Black Order.

This

whole thing, this _betrayal_ that he was committing by not ending this after the first time, it didn't sit well with him, but then Tyki still couldn't find it within himself to pull away, to disconnect himself from her…

Ellen, the Fourteenth Noah, the Musician, she was his temptation, his_ sin_.

Tyki Mikk just couldn't stop himself from falling deeper into this horrible, and most likely deadly, little game of hers. Because this _was_ all a game to her, that was a truth that Tyki Mikk couldn't allow himself to deny. This meant nothing to the Noah, he was just some human to amuse herself with...

And still, the Exorcist couldn't deny her, couldn't stop himself from taking what was being so blatantly offered. Even the fact the she tried to kill him once didn't cool that lust and that desire within him.

Ellen wouldn't let him stop, because she just kept coming back. She was always there, everywhere he went, calling to him to once again _sin_ with her_._

It almost seemed like the Noah was following him on every mission now. More often then not the Noah could be found sitting upon his bed within what ever room happened to be his after said mission was over. That enticing smile upon her soft pink lips and her burning golden eyes calling him to come closer.

It was almost like a _prize_ that he had won, like he was being rewarded for _killing _and winning whatever battle he had just fought. It was almost like Ellen was offering herself to him as his _trophy_ for showing his power and enduring…

And the Exorcist couldn't deny that he looked forward to their little _encounters_.

It had gotten to the point that the Exorcist wasaskingfor_, almost demanding_, missions now. It had gotten to the point that Tyki was heading to his room an hour earlier every night on those missions.

People had even started to notice, or more precisely, Lavi and Lenalee had noticed. Kanda didn't care in the slightest what Tyki did, just as long as it didn't involve him.

Though, on some nights, Tyki would return to his room after a mission only to find his room empty. On those nights, when Ellen wasn't in his room waiting, Tyki would find himself frowning rather darkly at his bed for hours.

Thoughts of the young woman rising unbidden, the Exorcist's mind pulling up images of the Noah in the arms of some other man, those thoughts would lead to a deep and dark boiling _rage_...

Morning always found the Exorcist aggravatingly frustrated and looking for a fight. Usually Kanda was his target, sometimes (when Kanda couldn't be found) Tyki's target was the red haired Bookman, though these days found Tyki more then happy to pick a fight with any unfortunate Exorcist or Finder that he happened to come across.

Jealousy didn't sit well with him and by nature Tyki Mikk wasn't a jealous man, but then this was Ellen, and the Noah just had this way of getting underneath his skin.

The next night that the Fourteenth decided that she wanted to play, the sex would be rough and heated. By the time the young woman left his room Tyki was darkly amused that Ellen seemed to walk rather stiffly, and considering Noah seemed to have healing abilities almost on the same scale as Kanda's...

Maybe his possessiveness over the young woman had to do with his training days with General Cross Marian. Tyki dreaded the day that the Cross unit found his old master, that drunken womanizing bastard…

The Portuguese Exorcist planned on decking him one the next time their paths crossed.

But then, Tyki wasn't like Cross, not when it came to the female Noah.

The Fourteenth Noah was more then just some woman to bed and fuck. She was more then a warm body for his bed, Tyki could try and delude himself in thinking that he didn't feel anything for her. He had been a fool to even try in the beginning, but again Tyki couldn't ever find it within himself to deny her.

Tyki Mikk was in _love _with Ellen, the Fourteenth Noah.

The dark purple haired Exorcist couldn't deny that he was in love with _her_.

This was his true sin.

His sin was not that he was having sex with his enemy…

No, it was the fact that she had stolen his heart.

A lustful and needing moan past those smiling pink lips when the Exorcist thrust just a little harder.

Slim hands were sliding their way up and under his black and silver Exorcist coat. Those hands sliding underneath his black shirt and running over his lightly tanned skin oh so softly, a hungry growl was torn from his throat as soft lips ghosted across his teasingly.

He couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop himself.

The young woman moaning rather provocatively as her slight petite frame arched beneath him as Ellen's orgasm ripped through her. Tyki groaning rather hotly against the Noah's throat as her hot and deliciously wet inner walls pulsed around his hard cock.

A spike of burning hot pleasure following and Tyki knew that his end was near, the Exorcist moved to pull out. Every part of the twenty-six year old wanting nothing more then to find his fulfillment within this sly little temptress, but then Tyki knew that he couldn't take _that _kind of risk.

Though, if he _did_ get Ellen pregnant then…

Then she wouldn't be able to seek pleasure in another's arms. The Noah would be _his_ and unable to deny otherwise.

A dark wicked hunger rose, the desire to have her, this Noah, his enemy-

Tyki groaning darkly, his control slipping, the man only having a moment to realize that he wasn't going to last much longer, then the Noah was pulling him closer to her. Ellen refusing to allow him to withdrawal from her like all the times before. _"No, come inside me this time."_

Hot breath purred into his ear, warm and soft lips brushed against his scared left cheek. The Exorcist shuddering as the darkness behind his eyes twisted and rose, that lust eating away his restraint. Three more hard, barely controlled, thrusts into that warm wet and willing body beneath him and Tyki's pleasure was reaching its peak.

He came within Ellen's warmth, for the moment lost within his pleasure and his dark desires, the Exorcist uncaring of the consequences. A few long moments later found Tyki Mikk hissing through his teeth as he pulled away from the Noah, his right hand covering his eyes as he lay on his back and on his bed.

Fucking hell…

The bed sifted as the Fourteenth Noah moved to face him and press up against his side. The young woman giggling sweetly, the sound soft and sounding like a flowing melody. Slim black as night fingers slowly trailing a path down his chest.

Her left arm…

The skin was black all the way up to her mid upper arm. Odd designs decorating pale white skin up to her left shoulder, the Exorcist had always found it odd, but had never asked the Noah about it…

Just like how Tyki never asked why her skin was pale white and wasn't dark grey like the other Noah…

Just like how she had never asked about the pentagram scar just above his left eye, and the scar running the length of the left side of his face. "Ellen, this has to stop." Tyki forced himself to say, the Exorcist knowing that he needed to stop this, but also knowing that he wouldn't ever be able to deny her.

Because she was his temptation.

The Musician giggling softly again, golden eyes no doubt watching him war with himself in amusement. Then the pale skinned Noah was again moving, the young woman straddling his broad hips. "Why?" She breathed out softly, her voice just as soft as her touches. Tyki's mouth twisting into a deep frown, his hand falling away so he could look upon his _temptation_.

His sin.

The young woman's hands were suddenly resting softly against his cheeks, his light brown eyes narrowing as the Noah slowly leaned down and was brushing her smiling pink lips against his mouth. The Exorcist not understanding what was happening until it was to late.

And even then he wasn't quite sure what the Noah had done. First there was the feeling of fire in his head, then blinding pain.

His hands were taking a hard bruising hold of Ellen's upper arms and pushing her away, breaking the connection between their mouths. The Portuguese Exorcist's vision swam and blurred. "What-?" Tyki hissed out angrily, the twenty-six year old gritting his teeth as he slowly started to regain his sight and that horrible pain faded. _"I give to you my License to the Box, Tyki Mikk, Exorcist of the Black Order. Just incase you get caught up in my fathers plans. ~"_

Tyki's light brown eyes narrowing even more now, the Exorcist not understanding what the Noah meant by her words. What the hell was the _'Box'_, and what the fuck did she mean by a _'License'_.

Wait-

"Your _fathers_ plans?"

Ellen's smile widened just a little, the young woman finding his confusion amusing. "Yes, The Earl's plans, you are heading to Edo right?" The Noah asked, Tyki's hold on her arms loosening just a little, his eyes narrowing even more. The fact that Ellen knew that the Cross Unit was heading to Edo didn't really surprise him, but then, Tyki Mikk didn't really hear that part.

When the Portuguese Exorcist spoke again it was in a dark hiss. "Your _father_ is the _Millennium Earl_?"

The Fourteenth Noah smiled wider and Tyki could feel a headache coming on. Not only had he been having sex with his enemy for _months_, but now he was just finding out that the Noah's _father _was none other then the Earl _himself_?

He was so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>This next one is a twisted stray thought and first chapter for a story on how things might have turned out for "The Joker, The Jack, and the King" if things had gone differently. Like Neah trusting the Earl and other Noah instead of betraying them and trying to kill the Earl….<strong>

**Title: Carnival of Rust (there is a song by this title that is responsible for this little plot bunny…thing…)**

* * *

><p>The young eleven year old boy frowned as his light brown eyes watched the adults nod their heads to him and his brother. He followed two steps behind his older brother, and fidgeted with his dress clothes as they walked. Sheryl was smiling nice and wide and his dark brown eyes glanced around the room.<p>

He was dressed in a nice pair of black slacks, a nicely pressed white shirt, and a black vest. That was about all he was willing to wear to this _family _event. Tyki still not completely used to this change in his life.

Sheryl was dressed in a black suit, his brother not having any trouble fitting in with the nobles gathered. But that didn't surprise Tyki, his brother had been born a noble, he was used to this type of event and these types of clothes. Everywhere the eleven year old looked there were women dressed in the finest gowns and men wearing their best suits.

The young Noah of Pleasure decided that he didn't much like these type of events, but this was a calibration that his new family was throwing. Sheryl insisted that he had to go. His lips pulled further down as his brother and him finally made it through the crowed of people.

His eyes landing on the table that had been set aside for the Clan. The hosts of this event. The Earl sat at the rather large table, and the young Twelfth Child, Ms. Lulubell, sat next to him. On the Earl's left was a young man that Tyki had never seen before.

This young man had chocolate brown hair and light skin. Unlike the other men at the ball his suit jacket had been removed, at this moment he was only wearing a white shirt and black slacks, his jacket had been thrown over the chair he was sitting on. He sat at the corner of his chair and was leaning over a rather elaborate white cradle.

The guest of honor.

The Earl smiled and greeted Sheryl and Tyki as they made it to the table. The young man sitting next to the white bassinet looked up and then sat back, his dark grey eyes looking the two newest members of the Clan over before he frowned slightly.

"Welcome Sheryl and Tyki-pon~" the Earl started and Tyki frowned deeper at his newest nickname that the Patriarch of the Noah Clan had given him. At least it wasn't as bad as the last nickname the man had given him. "I believe you haven't met our Fourteenth yet, this is Neah Allen Walker.~" The Nobleman sang out happily.

Neah stood and extended his hand to Sheryl. His grey eyes looking unsure but his lips turned up into a pleasant smile. "No, we haven't met yet. I'm Sheryl Kamelot, the Fourth of the Clan. And this is my younger brother Tyki Mikk, the Third." his brother said in a happy sounding voice, taking Neah's extended hand. His eyes turning to the white cradle after a short hand shake.

His brother smiled wider and was at the bassinet before anyone could blink. The Noah of Desires chuckled. "And who is this precious little thing?" Sheryl cooed and Tyki sighed. Ever sense they had become part of the Clan and awakened as Noah his brother could really be a pain…

Neah frowned before he turned to look into the cradle. "My daughter, Ellen Maria Walker." He spoke in a soft voice. Sheryl giggled before he frowned a second after his hand had disappeared into the cradle. His head titled to the side, and his eyes blinked, then his brothers eyes glanced over at the Earl.

The Maker of Akuma continued to smile, his light brown eyes holding Sheryl's gaze for a long moment. His brother then smiled and turned back to look at the baby within the cradle. "What a beautiful little girl." His brother spoke after a moment, and Tyki suddenly found his brother now looking at him. "Tyki, come over here and have a look! She isn't just so cute!"

Tyki sighed, though the eleven year old knew better then not the listen to his brother and slowly made his way over to the bassinet. The cradle was overly lacy and lined with frills. It was completely white, not a speck of color could be seen.

His almond colored eyes peered into the cradle. The baby within the cradle was very small, absolutely _tiny_. She was pale and her hair was snow white. On her brow was a pale pink birthmark in the shape of a pentagram, like that of an Akuma…

Though what really drew the eleven year olds attention was the baby's left arm. It was black, were the rest of her skin was a pale white. The blackness of her left arm contrasted the rest of her greatly.

And then that green glow, the little flicker of light was hard to miss within all that white. The boy's light brown eyes narrowed and his lips twisted into a frown. Young Tyki had been told enough about the war to know that _that_ was the light of _Innocence_…

Why hadn't the Innocence been destroyed?

Small and soft silver eyes fluttered open and for a moment Tyki thought that she was looking _right _at him, though he could remembered his mother once telling him that new born baby's had a hard time looking at specific things…

His lips twisted down further as two nobles approached and were greeted by his new family. The woman giggle in delight as she joined him at the bassinet, then the woman was leaning over and one gloved hand reached forward to touch the infant.

Tyki's first instinct was to slap the woman's hand way, which he followed quickly. The young boy not liking the idea of the woman touching the small infant for some reason. The baby was to small, she was just so _small _and _tiny_ and _defenseless_…

The woman huffed, her eyes flashing with anger over how rude the eleven year old had just been. The Noblewoman parted her lips to no doubt scold him, but Tyki was saved as the little infants father reached passed them and lifted her from the bassinet. His gray eyes looking at the woman in his own displeasure over that fact that she had tried to touch his daughter without asking first.

It was then that Tyki's eyes flickered over to chance a glance at the Earl, who now had this secretive pleased little smile on his lips…

Tyki just frowned and put his hands into his pockets, the young boy just happy that he wasn't going to get in trouble. Maybe this new life wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>This next stray is a cut from "Line of Sight". This <em>was <em>going to be the start of chapter 5, but I decided to do something else with the story instead.**

* * *

><p>He looked different when he slept….<p>

The young white haired Exorcist sat on the large bed within Mikk's bedroom, the sixteen year old woman watching the Noah sleep.

Tyki Mikk looked like a completely different person when he was asleep, when his guard was down and his whole body relaxed. The Noah of Pleasure's eyes were closed, his face turned a little to the left and facing her, his mouth slightly parted. One hand was resting on his bare chest, the other was thrown out onto the bed sheets, that arm had only moments ago been wrapped around her slim waist.

Just outside the window on the far wall, the first rays of sunlight were just breaking the horizon.

The man's long curly hair had fallen out of its tie some time during the night and the young woman hadn't realized that it had gotten_ that _long since their little meeting on the Ark…

The young Exorcist reached out, her thin pale white fingers reaching out and sliding through some arrant dark purple strands. The young woman had always found the color fascinating. Much like Lenalee's dark emerald or Kanda Yuu's midnight blue, or even Lavi's bright flaming red hair.

Maybe it was because her hair was such a plain stark white, maybe it was because it was just so utterly _straight _that the young Exorcist found Tyki's dark wavy purple so…

Lovely…

Ellen's silver eyes slid up to once again look at the Noah of Pleasure's face. His guard was down, if she wanted to- if she _really_ wanted to-

The young woman's pink lips twisted into a soft frown, Ellen's finger's pausing and then withdrawing from the man's hair. The bastard was fast asleep and if Ellen wanted to, she could invoke Crown Clown and…

Why did her stomach _turn _with just the thought of taking the perverted bastard's life? He had killed _hundreds_- and that was just the ones she _knew_ of. With his abilities the man was the _perfect_ assassin.

He had even tried to kill _her_, Ellen Walker.

If it hadn't been for her Innocence, Ellen would be _dead_.

And still Ellen felt nauseas at the thought of killing this man, even when she had the perfect opportunity to take his life. Even with knowing that she could save a _hundred life's_…

Tyki Mikk was not an Akuma, he didn't _look_ like some twisted _inhuman _monster.

The Noah were all humans.

But the Noah were also killers.

Ellen Walker wasn't stupid. The Clan of Noah and the Earl planned to destroy humanity, the Noah planned to kill _everyone _that the young woman knew. If the Noah won this war then there would be no future. Everyone would die and so would Ellen…

The Exorcist's left hand rose and came to rest over her heart. For the Noah and the Earl to win this war, then they would need to find the Heart and destroy it. Once the Heart was gone then all Innocence would lose their power and fade.

Her Innocence was the only thing keeping Ellen Walker alive. Crown Clown had used parts of itself to fill in the whole that Tyki Mikk had made in her heart. It was because of Crown Clown that Ellen hadn't died that night.

Once the Heart was destroyed, then Crown Clown would fade, the whole in her heart would…

Ellen Walker would die.

But Ellen couldn't go back to the Black Order, she could never go back. Not with that _thing _at the Order, not with the Cardinal….

The young woman shook her head, her silver eyes fluttering closed, that horrid fear raising within her heart at just the thought of that _thing_. Ellen turned to look around Tyki's large room. The lamp on his side of the bed was still on and with the light from the raising sun…

Ellen blinked, her pink lips pulling into a even deeper frown. What the _hell-?_

The Exorcist growled and her silver eyes narrowed. Her heart fluttering horribly within her chest. Ellen shook her head again, the young woman angry at herself now. _Why_ had she even thought that Tyki Mikk _had_ _a side _of the overly large bed?

It was _his _bed _completely_.

For him to have a _side _would imply…

The young Exorcist was mortified to feel her whole face heating, Ellen hissed and pushed herself away from the sleeping Noah of Pleasure. The sixteen year old was confusing herself, Tyki Mikk was _nothing _to her.

Ellen Walker was just another notch on the Noah's belt, Ellen didn't mean anything to this man and he didn't mean anything to her. This was just sex, Ellen was using Tyki to ease her loneliness because he was the only person that Ellen knew good enough to seek comfort in.

The young Exorcist needed to remember that this was _fake_, that none of the affection the perverted bastard had shown her last night was real. This man, this Noah had _raped_ her, had forced himself on her to many times to count.

This pervert was trying to get her _pregnant _for gods sake. Ellen was probably _already _pregnant with his child, if what Howard Link had said about Komui Lee's infernal potion was true.

And what _then_?

Ellen couldn't believe even for a moment that he would help her- that the bastard would be a _father _to the baby? Like _Hell_, Tyki had made it very clear that Ellen was far from his first, that he had slept with many other women before her.

No, it was more likely that the bastard would take the baby from her once it was born. It was more likely that Ellen would be discarded the moment that…

Ellen's heart twisted sharply in her chest, the young woman forcing herself to take slow and deep breaths. He meant nothing to her…

The large room suddenly seemed so _small_, so utterly small that the Exorcist needed to leave- Ellen needed to leave _now_. The young Exorcist slid her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Her silver eyes looking around the room for her nightdress.

She needed to leave…

Ellen moved around to the other side of the bed, her silver eyes spotting her nightdress laying on the floor next to the nightstand. It was almost dawn and she needed to be on her way, Ellen needed to leave before Tyki Mikk woke.

The young woman bent down to retrieve her clothing, but something caught her eyes and made the young woman paused. Her silver eyes narrowing and her pale white fingers of her right hand rose. The drawer of the nightstand slid open and the Exorcist's silver eyes widened.

Her heart twisted painfully within her chest, the white haired woman removing the thing that had gotten her attention from the wooden drawer. The light from the raising sun reflecting and making the ring glint and shine, the small diamond flashing and reflecting the light beautifully.

An _engagement_ ring.

Ellen's silver eyes widened and the silver ring fell from her shaking fingers to the floor, the Exorcist scooting back a good few feet. The young woman looking at the simple piece of jewelry like it was going to _attack_ her.

The young woman held her white nightdress to her chest and forced herself to breath. Ellen flinching when the bed sheets rustled and her wide and confused silver eyes snapped up to meet sleep filled light brown.

Tyki Mikk pushed himself up a little more, one hand moving to slide his long fingers through his dark hair. The man blinking and them frowning in confusion at the look on Ellen's face, his eyes narrowing and filling with concern. "What's wrong querida…?"

Dear god, why did her heart hurt so _badly_? Why did it feel like she was going to be _sick _all of the sudden? had Ellen _really _thought… that…

Had she really fooled herself into believing that any of this was real?

She was such an _idiot_.

Ellen was on her feet and pulling on her nightdress before the bastard sitting on the bed could even blink, the young woman at the door before he could stand and make any move to follow or stop her.

The pervert calling out to her but Ellen didn't stop, her feet taking her out into the hall and back to her room. The Exorcist slammed the door closed and quickly locked the handle, the thought that the bastard Noah of Pleasure could walk through walls the last thing on her mind as she spun and leaned against the cool wood.

The young white haired woman confused when she realized that her cheeks were wet with tears.

It was just sex. Nothing but _sex_…

She was such an idiot.

Ellen had known that Mikk had been with other woman, that she was far from the first to be in his bed. But the sight of _that _ring had made it very clear, so utterly clear that the Noah of Pleasure- that Mikk was-

Ellen couldn't force herself to pretend that he was actually interested in her anymore. It had been an _engagement _ring. Tyki Mikk was most likely planning on proposing to some noblewoman and- and-

And Ellen Walker would once again be left alone. She wouldn't even have Tyki Mikk to come to for comfort…

Why did that make her so _angry_?

The Exorcist's pink lips twisted into a deep scowl, her silver eyes hard and filling with bitter ice. The young woman wiping away her tears and pushing herself back to her bare feet.

The sun was raising and it would soon be time for Lulubell to come and fetch her for breakfast. Ellen had been told that she had to go, and the Exorcist would obey. The young woman frowned and moved to put on the dress that the female Noah had chosen for her.

This was her life now, so Ellen would play along until she had the chance to escape. Where she would go, the young woman didn't know or care. The moment she had the chance Ellen would run and never look back.

Breakfast turned out to be a very uncomfortable event, the Earl glaring at Mikk the whole time. Little was said and the moment that she was done eating Ellen pushed her chair back and stood.

No one made a move to stop her as Ellen then left the dinning room without a word. The young woman choosing to take the few moments to herself to explore the large mansion. Thought the Exorcist was quick to get lost, the young woman finding herself bumping into someone as she turned a corner.

The white haired Exorcist had rounded the corner fairly fast, her momentum knocking her and the well dressed man to the floor. Ellen's cheek colored a deep mortified red and the young woman was quick to push herself back to her feet.

The young man, who looked to be around his early twenties chuckled and straightened out his cloth. Ellen taking note the this brown haired man looked to be a nobleman, considering how well dressed he was. "I'm so sorry-" Ellen stammered out, her cheeks tinting a even deeper pink as the man's blue eyes stared at her.

"Ah, no trouble miss…?" the man said in a smooth tone of voice, his mouth pulling into a charming smile. Ellen fought to not frown, the young woman placing the look in the man's eyes quickly.

"Ellen Walker." The Exorcist said smoothly and made to step around the nobleman, thought the man had other ideas because he moved to block her path.

"_Walker_? As in-" His smile widened and the man took her right hand and brought it to his mouth and laid a gentle kiss to the back. "It's so nice to meet you Lady Ellen…"

* * *

><p><strong>This next stray snip was solely responsible for "What Lies Hidden" and was spawned from a Doujinshi that I own… The link to it is…. Just delete the spaces…<strong>

http:/ / www . sendspace .com / file /mdho78

* * *

><p>Life wasn't fair. Tyki was absolutely positive of this. It was either out to break him or drive him insane.<p>

"I know you want to…" a soft musical voice purred. Insistent hands were then at his belt and it took every bit of his self control to stop them. His long fingers curled around her thin wrists and he pulled them away. Lust filled silver eyes narrowed and full pink lips pulled down into a pout, before they pulled into a seductive smile.

Tyki shivered from the fire in that look. His blood singing to give in to the moment, but that would be wrong. She wasn't aware of what she was doing. She would regret it in the morning.

Her lips brushed against his uncovered hands, her hot breath ghosting across his knuckles. His desire to have her rose, and he knew she could see the lust in his gold eyes. Her lips curved up just a little at the corners.

The Noah of Pleasure cursed his brother, and not for the first time tonight.

Tyki had been spending some time with his human friend, while also working on finding Innocence that happened to be close by. He wanted to make sure that his human friends didn't get pulled into anything, so he had met up with them.

He had been at the mines for little over three days, when Sheryl had come in the middle of the night. His brother had opened one of Roads doors right into his hotel room, and he had fixed him with an annoyed look and was about to chew him out when he saw the look on his face.

His brother smiled apologetically at him, and the first thing out of his brothers mouth was, "Don't get mad Tyki. I was only trying to help…"

Warning bells had immediately gone off in his head. Sheryl had then calmly explained, with a straight face, what he had done.

Sheryl had found out that an Exorcist had just arrived in the rather large mining town. He had frowned at his brother then, and Sheryl had confirmed that it was the young woman that he was in love with, Allen Walker.

Sheryl thought that he would help by drugging the white haired Exorcist. And when his brother had explained what he had given her, Tyki had eminently fixed his brother with a dark look. Sheryl had just giggled nervously and told him that he might want to hurry…

Which brought Tyki to his current problem. He had changed into his Noah Form, figuring that he would have a hard time explaining how his White Side had known where she was. He had entered the locked room of the white haired Exorcist…

And had been quickly assaulted by a half naked young woman with eyes glazed over with a lustful hunger. Allen had been on him as soon as he saw him, and it was unsettling to think that if someone else had happened to walk in…

She had him against the door, her trembling and hot body pressed up to his. Her burning skin scolding him through his cloths. Her chest was bare, the only thing she was wearing was a pair of black panties. Her pale cheeks were flushed with desire and he could practically taste the lust that was heavy in the air.

* * *

><p>Anyway, that's all I have to share for now….<p>

Review if you want.

Oh, to Lunamirrior, thank you for the story suggestions! I will have to read them at some point. And I am always on the look out for new songs! So if anyone has any that they like, please send me the Title and Artist's name and I'll look them up. : )

And thank you to SLMHorses, Spiel, EvangelineRose2412, and SecretAndUnkown.

Thank you all for the reviews!


End file.
